


slapdash syrup

by tailey06



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Canon Universe, Don't copy to another website, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, One Shot, twilight makes spike breakfast like a good big sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26263582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailey06/pseuds/tailey06
Summary: a sleepy spike gets a surprise from twilight when he wakes up. that’s it, that’s literally the entire fic.
Relationships: Spike & Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Kudos: 9





	slapdash syrup

Sunlight poured through the open window, dust particles shimmering in their glow. The sun grazed over a small wooden basket on the floor, containing a little blue blanket and a heap of small, scaly limbs. Spike shifted under the sheets with a groan, popping his head out of the comfort of his blanket with squinted eyes. He blinked sluggishly, his sensitive eyes trying to adjust to the bright light. He rubbed his eye with a fist, maneuvering onto his knees. He stretched forward, arms unfurled, claws extended, back arching and tail flicking sharply in the air with a squeaky yawn.

“Twi?”

He glanced over at the bed for the pony in question, only to find it unvacant. His alarm clock hadn’t gome off as it normally does and he searched the sides of his basket for it. It wasn’t there, however, as it was resting on Twilight’s nightstand, powered off. He got up out of his basket and sauntered out the room, waddling down the steps to a warm, sharply sweet smell. “Twilight?”

He made it to bottom of the stairs, giving a small greeting to a half-awake Owlicious, who was perching on the windowsill. He gave a weak ‘hoo’ and tucked his head into his wing, getting ready to turn in for the day. Spike rounded the corner and saw a lavender unicorn, levitating a pan with her magic. She flipped the grass pancakes in the air, letting them drop back onto the pan. She turned to her dragon companion with a small smile. “Good morning, Spike. Did you sleep well?”

“Are you . . . cooking?” he asked, completely disregarding her question.

“Yes, in fact, I am,” she replied, busying herself with plating the freshly-made pancakes. She levitated the plate onto the table in front of Spike’s seat, as well as a bottle of maple syrup and the appropriate silverware. “Now, sit down and eat.”

He made his way to the table and climbed onto the chair, albeit a bit hesitantly. He glanced down at the pancakes apprehensively. “Okay, what’s going on?”

Twilight stopped her humming; her plate, her coffee cup, and a glass of Applejack’s finest apple juice freezing midair. “What? Is something wrong with the pancakes?”

“Wha--no! But since when do _you_ cook? This is backwards, _I_ _’m_ supposed to be the one making _you_ breakfast,” he explained, throwing his hands around to gesture as he spoke.

Twilight continued to trot to her side of the table, setting her plate down and seating herself. The apple juice magically sat itself in front of Spike. She placed her coffee exactly three inches left of her plate diagonally (it had to be _exact_ ) and used a bit of magic to straighten the silverware next to her plate. Only then did she look up and answer the drakeling.

“Well, I figured since you were so helpful yesterday and tired yourself out with all that running around for me, that I’d let you sleep in and take care of your morning chores for you,” she replied, levitating a bite of pancake into her mouth.

Spike blinked at her. She continued to chew. Slowly, his face lit up. “No morning chores?”

Twilight shook her head. “No morning chores,” she parroted.

“Awesome!” he said, bouncing on the balls of his feet, claws grasping the end of the table.

She rolled her eyes playfully with a smile, but then sobered and gave him a pointed look. “Spike, sit and eat.”

“Yes, ma’am!” he replied, tucking his legs out from under him and dropping into his chair with a ‘thud’ and a small, involuntary ‘oof.’ Spike then proceeded to drown his pancakes in syrup until Twilight forcefully took the syrup bottle away from him. He gobbled down his food, while Twilight ate at a much slower pace, flipping the page of her book in front of her with her magic.

“Hey, these are actually pretty good!” he chirped, and she peered at him from over her book. “Were you doubting me and my cooking skills?”

“N-no, you’re good at everything, Twi! Never doubted you for a second.”

She shook her head fondly. “I’m just messing with you, Spike, but I do appreciate the compliment.”

“What can I say? I’m a charmer.”

She closed her book abruptly, letting it drop on the table after she was all finished eating. “Well, Spike, we have a busy day ahead of us. We have to go run some errands and then I need to practice a new spell for Rarity’s fashion show,” she mused, mainly to herself but partially to her charge. She used her magic to stack her and Spike’s dirty dishes neatly in the sink, trotting over to fetch her saddle bag.

“Um, heh, any two-second cleaning spells?”

Twilight levitated the saddle bag onto her back. “Why would I need to know-” she turned to Spike and all but geared back when she laid eyes on him.

“Sweet Celestia, dragon! You’re all . . . syrup-y!”

The wyrm was covered in the thick substance, the syrup seeping in-between his scales and his claws. He had even managed to get it on the top of his spines, which Twilight wasn’t even sure how that was possible when all he did was eat breakfast. He picked his tail up off the floor, looking at it with mild disappointment. He wringed out his tail in his claws, syrup stringing onto the floor lazily. He rubbed at his sticky arm, shifting his gaze to the side and having the decency to look sheepish.

“My bad, Twilight, guess I got a little carried away with the pancakes, huh?”

“Your bad, indeed.” she sighed. “Looks like we’re going to have to add ‘give a baby dragon a bath’ to the list,” she entertained, chuckling under her breath with a small shake of her head.

“Alrighty, to the bathroom we go!” she announced, picking him up in her fuscia aura and cantering to the bathroom, Spike in tow.

**Author's Note:**

> i had this little one shot laying in my notes app, so i figured might as well post it. constructive criticism and friendly critique is welcome, feel free to call out any spelling errors or grammatically incorrect sentences! as always, kudos and comments r greatly appreciated. i love, love, love hearing feedback from my readers🥺 i hope u enjoyed reading and more fics r to come soon <3


End file.
